This invention relates to a waveform distortion removing apparatus such as a ghost canceling apparatus in a video system or a television receiver.
Conventional ghost canceling apparatuses use digital transversal filters. In the conventional apparatuses, the digital transversal filter tends to require a large number of taps to adequately remove different-phase ghost components. Generally, a digital filter having a large number of taps is expensive.